Trois Sphères pour modifier une destinée
by Lady Shany
Summary: Sixième année. Harry déprime. Normal. Sirius est mort par sa faute. Il n’a plus vraiment goût à rien. Seulement voilà, Chronos le Dieu du Temps lui offre trois possibilités. Trois chances de modifier son destin. Harry découvre soudainement entre ses mains
1. Un coin de paradis

**Note de l'Auteur :** Bonjour à tous et merci de lire cette fic. Elle se déroulera en cinq chapitres et sera updatée tous les lundis.

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à J.K.R. et je n'en tire aucun profit.

_Bonne Lecture !_

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux. La lumière trop vive l'éblouissait. Une lumière forte, intense, dévastatrice. Inquiet, il se demanda où il se trouvait. Se retournant, il ne put que constater qu'une masse vaporeuse l'entourait. Comme un nuage. Comme une mousse blanche, lourde, épaisse. Il ne pouvait distinguer le sol du haut. Tout n'était que du blanc, du néant, du vide.

Patiemment il attendit. Bouger lui était possible mais se débattre était inutile et il le savait. Se sentant aspiré, il reconnut la sensation de tournis propre aux portoloins. Fermant les yeux afin de combattre la sensation de mal au cœur, il sentit un souffle d'air l'envelopper. Tout en commençant à se détendre, il se prit à penser que au final, le voyage n'était pas si mal que ça. Soudain, il heurta le sol durement. La sensation de tournis le quitta aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Saisissant sa baguette dans sa poche, il se releva d'un bond.

Les yeux écarquillés, le souffle coupé, il admira les délices qui venaient de s'offrir à lui. Un magnifique jardin s'étendait à ses pieds. Des cascades claires chantaient. Des oiseaux aux plumes chatoyantes gazouillaient. Des fleurs aux noms inconnus mais à la couleur sublime embaumaient l'air. Un courant chaud l'entoura. Le temps était sublime. Le ciel éclatant d'un bleu clair. Les arbres débordaient de fruits onctueux à l'aspect savoureux. Les paysages lointains se découpaient à l'horizon. Tout semblait accessible en tendant simplement la main. Ce que fit Harry. Mais quand il avança la main, il s'aperçut vite que tout semblait reculer et être plus loin qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. L'endroit semblait être sorti d'un rêve… L'on pouvait goûter au calme et à la sérénité des lieux. Cela lui apporta une grande paix intérieur. Il sentit son cœur s'alléger…

- Bonjour Harry.

Le susnommé se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait aux côtés d'un homme qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Cet homme le regardait avec bienveillance. Un sourire pétillant lui donnait un air affable. Il était impossible de définir son âge exact. Il paraissait vieux en raison des milles rides qui ornaient son visage. Mais la clarté de son regard démentait le poids des années qui semblaient lui peser. Harry le détailla du regard. Le vieil homme portait une grande bure blanche (1). Un cordon d'or faisait office de ceinture. Un sablier égrenant des grains d'un sable très clair pendait à l'une des extrémités du cordon. Sur l'autre, trois clefs d'or y étaient suspendues. Un bandeau écarlate couvrait son front ridé. Une cascade de cheveux blancs encadraient son visage. Cet homme inspirait la confiance. Tout en lui émanait de la douceur et de la gentillesse. Cependant, Harry ne put que poser une question pourtant bien normal à quiconque se trouverai dans ce genre de situation :

- Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- Tu ne devines pas ? Lui répondit le vieil homme.

D'un mouvement de tête, Harry lui fit comprendre que en effet il ne comprenait pas. Les yeux clairs du vieil homme se mirent à briller, et d'une voix calme il lui expliqua où ils se trouvaient tous deux.

- Tu es dans le Jardin d'Eden, Harry. C'est le lieu qui ouvre ses portes à l'Au-delà, au Paradis ou à l'Enfer. Je suis Chronos, le Dieu du Temps. Tu dois certainement te demander pourquoi tu te retrouves ici. Au préalable je tiens à te préciser que ton heure n'est pas encore venue. Si je t'ai fais venir, c'est pour t'aider à y voir plus clair en toi et t'aider. Je vais t'offrir une chose que tout mortel à toujours désiré posséder. Une chose qui va te permettre de regarder ta vie sous un autre aspect. C'est pour cela que je vais te faire une proposition.

- Laquelle ? demanda Harry avec un sourire ironique.

- Voici trois sphères, continua Chronos. Ces trois Sphères sont les sphères du Temps. Elles vont te permettre de revenir à un moment précis de ta vie et de modifier le cours des évènements. Donc de modifier le cours de ta destinée.

Il y eu un moment de flottement. Harry sentit un long frisson le parcours. Un long frisson qui ne le quitta pas. Tant de choses méritaient d'être changées. Tant de choses modifier. Des multiples possibilités…

- Je te donne trois chances, reprit le Dieu du Temps. Trois chances d'influencer ta vie de manière radicale et peut-être même… définitive. Alors qu'en dis-tu ?

- Qu'est-ce qui me fait croire que vous voulez vraiment m'aider ? Lui lança le sorcier d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Je m'attendais à cette question. Si je ne voulais pas te venir en aide, crois-tu que j'aurai pris la peine de te faire venir en Eden ? Sache mon jeune ami, q'un Dieu ne perd jamais sons temps à jouer avec la crédulité des mortels.

- Je croyais que l'on ne pouvait pas modifier le cours des choses ?

- Habituellement non. Mais pourtant, toi tu le pourras. Pour y voir un peu plus clair en toi. C'est une chance. Personne n'a jamais eu droit à cette faveur. Alors que décides-tu ?

- J'admet que tout cela est tentant, murmura Harry.

Il observa attentivement les trois petites sphères que tenait Chronos. Toutes les trois brillaient d'une lueur diffuse. Tendant la main, Harry s'en saisit. La lumière augmenta. Une lumière belle, violente, forte. Elles étaient aussi transparentes que l'eau, aussi petites que des noisettes. La première était cerclé de cuivre. La deuxième paraissait mouchetée d'argent. Quand à la troisième, un fil d'or semblait avoir tracé un dessin qui courait sur toute la surface de la petite boule. Bien qu'il plissa les yeux, Harry ne put rien distinguer. Il n'arriva pas à lire ou déchiffrer ce qui était gravé. Dans sa main, les trois Sphères paraissaient si fragiles. Un seul faux geste, et elles étaient à terre, brisées.

- J'accepte.

Le dieu lui fit un sourire bienveillant.

- Bien, Harry. Tu as fais ton choix. Bon ou mauvais, peu importe. Mais n'oublies surtout pas une chose : chaque moment de ta vie compte, qu'il soit heureux ou triste. C'est-ce qui a fait de toi le garçon que tu es aujourd'hui.

- Mais pas celui que j'aurais aimé être…, soupira imperceptiblement l'adolescent.

Harry remercia le Dieu et mit les trois petites boules dans sa poches. Il aurait bien aimé contempler encore un peu le paysage magnifique mais les yeux lui piquèrent, comme si l'on lui avait versé des grains de sable…

(1) Bure : il s'agit d'une grande robe chasuble que porte les moines.


	2. Rust, la Sphère de Cuivre

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! (les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus ;). Désolée pour la présentation je suis encore une novice sur ce site.

J'en profite pour remercier Ezilda (_je te remercie sincèrement pour tes compliments_) et 666Naku (_des idées pour la suite des évènements ?)_ de m'avoir donné(e)s leur avis. Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont rajouté dans leurs favoris.

_Bonne lecture à tous. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

- Harry…  
- ZzzzZzZzZ…  
- Harry ?  
- …  
- Harry !  
- Hum…  
- HARRY !  
- Hein ? Que ? Quoi ? répondit une voix ensommeillée.  
- Harry je te rappelle aimablement que l'on a cours de Potions ce matin à huit heures. Oui je sais, moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé dormir encore un peu, mais on a pas le choix… HARRY ! Tu m'écoutes ! Non ! Ne te rendors pas ! Nous avons cours ce matin ! HARRY ! On a Potions ! Ce qui signifie avoir Rogue pendant deux heures ! Alors si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard, tu ferais mieux de te lever !  
- Moui je sais, bailla Harry. Donnes-moi cinq minutes, et je te rejoins dans la Grande Salle.

Ron sortit du dortoir. Harry rejeta ses draps sur le côté et passa prendre une rapide douche. Puis il essaya maladroitement de se coiffer. Son reflet fut pris d'une crise de fou rire en voyant ses efforts vains. Mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré, le sorcier pris son sac de cours préparé la veille, et sortit des dortoirs. Son ami l'attendait patiemment ans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors en rongeant son frein.

- Où est Mione ? Lui demanda Harry.  
- Elle est déjà dans la Grande Salle.  
- Déjà !

Puis sans un mot ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la Grande Salle. Harry ne disait rien et Ron respectait le silence de son ami. Depuis la mort de Sirius l'année précédente, Harry était devenu passablement silencieux, n'ouvrant la bouche que pour le strict minimum.

Dans la Grande Salle, ils prirent tout deux place à côté d'Hermione accrochée son manuel d'Arithmancie. Tenant son livre de la main gauche, elle offrait un spectacle pittoresque en essayant de tartiner son toast de la main droite.

- Hermione !  
- Oui ? répondit celle-ci en relevant la tête.  
- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu étudies même le matin au p'tit déj ? s'enquit Ron.  
- Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais l'année prochaine nous avons nos ASPICs, lui répliqua la jeune fille d'une voix cinglante.  
- Mione, ce n'est que l'année prochaine, tu as tout le temps pour ça…  
- Et alors ?  
- Nan, rien…  
- Et tu me déranges pour me dire ça !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se replongea dans son livre, exaspérée. Les disputes entre ses deux amis étant trop fréquentes à son goût, Harry avait prit le parti de ne plus rien dire et de laisser l'orage passer. Vexé, Ron se pencha vers Harry et lui souffla :

- Dix noises qu'elle va se renverser de la confiture sur sa robe !  
- Pari tenu.

Effectivement quelques instants plus tard, la sonnerie marquant le début des cours. Hermione, surprise, lâcha son toast sur son uniforme. À son grand dam, la tranche de pain tomba évidemment sur le côté tartiné de marmelade à l'orange...

- Gagné ! murmura Ron.  
- RONALD WEASLEY ! JE SUIS SURE QUE C'EST TA FAUTE ! rugit la Gryffondor.  
- Ca y est … Je me doutais que ça allé encore être pour ma pomme…

Pendant que les deux préfets débattaient du pourquoi du comment du fait que la marmelade à l'orange (du reste exquise au dire de Ron) avait malencontreusement atterrit sur le devant de l'uniforme d'Hermione, Harry se dirigea vers les cachots où commencerait leur premier cours de la journée et par-là même, de l'année. Rogue fut comme à son habitude désagréable et Harry écopa d'une retenue le soir même pour avoir malencontreusement renversé une potion d'Euphorie.

Puis ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la salle du professeur Binns, pour deux heures de cours soporifiques… Harry prit place au fond entre Ron et Hermione. Celle-ci sortit sa plume et commença à prendre attentivement des notes de ce que débitait Binns d'une voix monocorde. Ron ne tarda pas somnoler et piqua du nez sur son parchemin. Harry quand à lui, se mit à penser au rêve qu'il avait fait. Au début il avait du mal à s'en souvenir, puis peu à peu les détails lui revinrent. D'un geste brusque il mit la main dans sa poche et sentit trois petites boules.

Ce n'était donc pas un rêve mais la réalité. Il était bel et bien en possession des Sphères du Temps. Quel cadeau merveilleux ! Il se souvint des paroles du vieil homme « _Ce sont les sphères du Temps. Elles te permettent de revenir à un moment précis de ta vie et de modifier le cours des évènements. Je te donne donc trois chances. Trois chances de modifier le cour de ta destiné_. »

Il avait bien dit trois chances. Harry en déduisit donc que cela pourrai intervenir dans trois éléments de sa vie. Mais lesquels ? Il y en avait tellement… Harry soupira. Toute son attention était concentrée sur ces trois sphères. Comment les utiliser ? Chronos avait omit de l'informer sur la manière adéquate de s'en servir. Peut-être pourrait-il demander cela à Hermione, elle qui savait tout ? Un rapide coup d'œil en sa direction lui apprit qu'Hermione suivait passionnément les explications monocordes de Binns sur la révolte des Vélanes en 1498 et les répercussions qu'elle engendra de ces temps reculés jusqu'à nos jours. En bref, passionnant. Un autre coup d'œil rapide en direction de Ron le dissuada de penser être aidé par son meilleur ami sur ce coup-là. Il ronflait discrètement, complètement étalé sur sa table. Finalement, il pensa qu'il serait mieux de remettre les Sphères dans sa poche et de ne pas y toucher, du moins pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas les utiliser… Chronos lui avait fait un beau cadeau, mais pas très pratique pour l'instant. Une seule question ne faisait que tarauder l'esprit d'Harry : Comment les utiliser ?

La sonnerie sonna la fin de l'heure et d'un seul mouvement, la classe se rua hors de la salle en quête d'un peu d'air frais. Puis la journée se passa lentement… Trop lentement selon Harry qui n'avait envie que d'une seule et unique chose, se retrouver bien au calme dans son dortoir, isolé par les tentures afin de pouvoir enfin réfléchir un peu en paix. Il avait tellement l'air dans la lune et distrait par d'autres préoccupations, qu'il se fit renvoyer de la dernière heure de cours qu'il avait dans la journée c'est à dire Métamorphose. Traînant dans les couloirs, en attendant une énième sonnerie qui libèrerait Ron et Hermione de McGonagall, il finit par atterrir devant la gargouille protégeant le bureau de Dumbledore. Il fut même à deux doigts de monter chez le Directeur pour tout lui dire et lui demander conseil, mais il se retint au dernier moment…

Son errance le mena aux portes de la bibliothèque qu'il poussa d'un air pas très convaincu. Déposant ses affaires sur une table, il reprit son errance dans les multiples rayonnages chargés de livres poussiéreux Tombant par hasard sur la section Mythologique, il entreprit d'en découvrir plus sur le Dieu du Temps. Mais il ne trouva rien de ce qu'il ne savais déjà ou qui pourrait l'aider à en connaître un peu plus sur les Sphères… Ayant complètement oublié Ron et Hermione, il passa ainsi plus de deux heures à chercher des informations. Informations qu'il ne trouva pas. Puis vers sept heures il consulta sa montre. Abandonnant les livres et la bibliothèque à Madame Pince il partit dîner, sa retenue se trouvant être une demi-heure plus tard.

N'ayant pas très faim, il expédia son dîner, récolta les encouragements de ses deux amis au sujet de ses deux heures à passer en tête à tête avec Rogue et sortit de la Grande Salle. Lentement, il se dirigea vers les cachots. Le Maître des potions arriva et sans un regard pour Harry, lui désigna la pile de chaudrons sales. Lui prenant sa baguette avec un méchant sourire, il lui donna un chiffon et du produit nettoyant de la mère Grattesec. En rouspétant, Harry commença la tâche qui lui étai assignée. Une heure passa, puis une deuxième. Au bout d'un moment, il s'aperçut qu'il lui manquant du produit nettoyant. Il releva la tête et vit qu'il était seul dans la salle.

« Où est-il encore passé ? »

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son professeur de Potions. Concluant qu'il avait dû s'absenter pour d'obscures raisons, il se mit à la recherche de produit nettoyant pour le dernier chaudron sale. Il aurait bien fait celui qui l'avait oublié, mais il savait qu'il ne duperait pas son professeur.

Résolument, il se mit à explorer la salle de classe. Mais ne trouvant aucun produit capable de le dépanner, il s'aventura dans le bureau. Il trouva tout de suite ce qu'il cherchait (à savoir les produits nettoyant pour chaudrons, sur une étagère).

Au moment de sortir après avoir prit des précautions pour que Rogue ne vit pas qu'il avait pénétré dans son cénacle, une photo retint son attention. Intrigué, il se rapprocha. Ébahi, il reconnut Rogue. Mais ce n'était pas l'homme qu'il connaissait. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme âgé de près de vingt ans. Et fait plutôt rare, il souriait et avait l'air heureux. Mais ce qui le choqua un peu plus, fut de reconnaître à la droite de Rogue une charmante jeune femme rousse aux yeux verts bouillonnants. Lily Evans Potter. Sa mère. Sa mère en compagnie de… Rogue !

Il prit le cadre entre ses mains. Oubliant le temps qui s'écoulait, il passa ainsi un long moment à regarder la photo et les deux personnages lui faire de grands signes…

- QUE FAITES VOUS ICI ?

Harry se retourna et rougit violemment. Séverus Rogue se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau, l'air fâché. Mais alors vraiment fâché.

- Je… Heu… Je… J'étais venu… Heu… Chercher un produit nettoyant… pour heu…, tenta Harry en bégayant.  
- RIEN NE VOUS DONNAIT LE DROIT D'ENTRER DANS CETTE PIECE !  
- Mais… Heu…  
- Votre intrusion de l'année passée ne vous a donc pas suffit ! Vociféra Rogue, écumant de rage. Il faut que vous mettiez votre nez dans tout !  
- Je m'excuse… J ne voulais pas…  
- Taisez-vous ! Rien ne vous donnez le droit d'entrer ! Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de vous, Potter ! Vous êtes d'une indiscrétion ! Pire que votre père ! Si vous réfléchissiez de tant à autre, cela vous éviterez des ennuis ! Comme par exemple la mort de votre cher Sirius !  
- Je vous interdis de dire ça ! hurla à son tour Harry.  
- Pardon Potter ? Je crois avoir mal compris… Vous m'interdissez quoi ? demanda Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.  
- Si vous m'aviez donné des cours d'occlumancie, ça ne serai pas arrivé !  
- Et si vous ne vous étiez pas penché sur la Pensine, j'aurais continué à vous donner des cours ! Mais votre curiosité innée et votre indiscrétion maladive sont les seuls responsables du désastre ! Donc vous êtes complètement fautif Potter, acheva-t-il sur un ton doucereux.

Des larmes de rage coulèrent le long des joues du Survivant. Toute sa rancœur envers Rogue remontait et son désespoir enfoui depuis l'été dernier lui prenait la gorge. D'un geste brusque, il lâcha le cadre qui alla se fracasser sur le dallage froid des cachots, abîmant la photo.

-POTTER !

Harry se lança hors du bureau et sortit des cachots en courant. Il entendit au loin les appels de Rogue mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et continua à courir. Il passa devant sa Salle Commune au moment où Ron et Hermione y entraient. Il les évita et continua sa course encore plus loin, ignorant leurs appels inquiets. Bousculant encore quelques deuxième année, il finit par atterrir sur la tour d'Astronomie. Il s'arrêta net et se pencha sur les créneaux. Reprenant son souffle il se mit à scruter les étoiles. Ses larmes s'étaient arrêtées mais il était toujours en colère.

Un long moment passa, le vent balayant ses cheveux. Finalement Harry se calma. Songeant qu'il vaudrait mieux rentrer à la Tour, il descendit les premières marches. Ron et Hermione devait sûrement être inquiets. Harry s'arrêta net. Il s'en fichait. Il se moquait de savoir si on se souciait de lui puisqu'on ne se préoccupait justement jamais de lui. Il n'était qu'une arme destinée à tuer Voldemort. Résolument, il remonta les marches de la Tour d'Astronomie et se pencha une nouvelle fois sur les créneaux. Comme il serait bon de ne plus se soucier de la menace du Mage Noir, de revoir ses parents et Sirius… Se penchant encore un peu plus, il évalua la distance le séparant du sol et un frisson le prit. Finir de cette façon ne lui plaisait guère… Machinalement, il mit la main dans sa poche et sortit la petite sphère cerclée de cuivre. L'image de Sirius était nette dans son esprit.

Il se sentit aspiré en avant et tournoya dans un tourbillon de couleurs. L'atterrissage fut brutal.

- DUBBLEDORE !

Harry vit avec effroi qu'il avait remonté le Temps. Il se retrouvait le jour, ou plutôt la nuit de la mort de Sirius. Il vit Dumbledore arriver et mettre hors d'état de nuire quelques Mangemorts. Puis d'un geste brusque, il se retourna vers les gradins et vit son parrain en train de se battre avec Bellatrix Lestrange.

Il le vit se baisser pour éviter un jet de lumière rouge jaillir de la baguette de Bellatrix. Il entendit le rire de son parrain et celui-ci se moquer de sa cousine :

- Allons tu peux faire mieux que ça !

Tout se passa alors en l'espace d'une seconde. Harry lâcha Neville et pointa sa baguette sur Bellatrix en criant « Experliamus ». Celle-ci fut éjectée à l'autre bout des gradins et sa baguette fut projetée dans les airs. Sirius se retourna et fit un grand sourire à Harry.

- Merci !

Mais Harry n'en entendit pas d'avantage car il bascula dans un trou noir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Harry…  
- ZzzzZzZzZ…  
- Harry ?  
- …  
- Harry ?  
- Hum…  
- HARRY !  
- Hein ? Que ? Quoi ? répondit une voix ensommeillée.  
- HARRY! SIRIUS A ETE INNOCENTE!  
- Ron, Sirius est mort. Alors s'il te plaît laisse-moi dormir…  
- Arrête de divaguer Harry ! Ton parrain vient d'être innocenté ! Tiens lis, c'est en première page de la Gazette du Sorcier !

Harry se dressa sur son lit en fronçant les sourcils et prit le journal que lui tendait Ron. En première page une photo lui souriait et en gros caractères noirs s'étalaient : **SIRIUS BLACK A ETE INNOCENTE**


End file.
